Toy Story (CoolZDane Style)
CoolZDane's movie-spoof of "Toy Story" Cast: * Woody - Robin Hood (Robin Hood; 1973) * Buzz Lightyear - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) * Mr. Potato Head - Frog Naveen (The Princess and the Frog) or Tod (The Fox And The Hound) * Slinky Dog - Tito (Oliver & Company) * Rex - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) * Hamm - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Bo Peep - Maid Marian (Robin Hood; 1973) * Bo Peep's Sheep - Lambs (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) * Sarge - Buzzy the Vulture (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Sarge's Soliders - Vultures (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Andy - Mowgli (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Mrs. Davis - Chicha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Baby Molly - Baby Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * RC - Dodger (Oliver & Company) * Lenny - Scuttle (The Little Mermaid; 1989) * Magic 8 Ball - Ono (The Lion Guard) * Marie Antoinette and her Little Sister - Tiifu and Zuri (The Lion Guard) * Mike - Larry (The Wild) * Mr. Shark - Undertow (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Snake - Tip (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Robot - Dash (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) * Etch - Bucky the Squirrel (The Emperor's New Groove) * Mr. Spell - Panchito (The Three Caballeros) * Rocky Gibraltar - Baloo (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Troll Dolls - Lady and Tramp's Puppies (Lady and the Tramp) * Sid - Buford Von Stom (Phineas and Ferb) * Scud - The Wolf (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) * Combat Carl - Mufasa (The Lion King) * Various Squeeze Toy Aliens - Various Disney Bugs * Tottle Tots - Wildebeests (The Wild) * Toys on the Shelf - Dalmatian Puppies (101 Dalmatians; 1961) * Troikas - Wolf Cubs (The Jungle Book; 1967) * Chosen Squeeze Toy Alien - Evinrude (The Rescuers) * Hannah - Isabella Garcia-Shapiro (Phineas and Ferb) * Janie/Pterodactyl - Little Girl Squirrel (The Sword in the Stone; 1963)/Si or Am '''(Lady and the Tramp) * Baby Face - Lumpy (Pooh's Heffalump Movie) * Legs - Frou-Frou (The Aristocats) * Hand-in-the-Box - Luke (The Rescuers) * Roller Bob - Orville (The Rescuers) * The Frog - Frog (The Sword in the Stone; 1963) and The '''White Rabbit (Alice in Wonderland) (1951) * Jingle Joe - Einstein (Oliver & Company) * Ducky - Perry the Platypus (Phineas and Ferb) * Rockmobile - Pumbaa (The Lion King) * Walking Car - Roger Rabbit (Roger Rabbit) * Burned Rag Doll - Wooster (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Huge Red Pickup Truck Toy - Bear (The Fox and the Hound) * Hockey Puck - Judy Hopps (Zootopia) * Yellow Soldier Toys - Lucifier and Bruno (Cinderella), Gideon (Pinocchio) and Lambert (Lambert the Sheepish Lion) and Tic-Toc the Crocodile (Peter Pan; 1953) * Sally Doll - Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh)